Get Me Out Of Here
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: When Jade gets trapped at a house, the gang tries to save her. As the mystery of why the men captured her gets darker, and more scarier, the gang finds out a shocking secret about Jade's past. Rated T for languague, horror, content, and a scene. Eventually Bade, Cabbie, Jori, and Tandre, along with Cade.
1. Chapter 1 Jade

Jade's POV

The wind rustled through my hair as I walked on the cold cement path. I looked down and heard the sound of leaves crunching below me. A wind picked up as I was walking to Beck's RV. They clouds were grey as if it was about to rain. The earth had an eerie feel to it. I felt like I was being watched.

I quickly turned around. Nothing was there. Weird.

Nobody was around. The only sound I heard were the leaves crunching below me and the wind.

Something wasn't right.

But what?

I looked around once again. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was trapped in them.

Everything seemed like a dream. Only this was real. It was day, but the sky looked like it was a grey, cloudy night. I continued walking as I felt a odd chill go down my spine. Something isn't right. I knew it. Deep down inside I was scared. Something that rarely happens to me. All of a sudden, I heard a faint sound. It sounded like the crunching of the leaves.

I had stopped walked. I waited. A second, cold, dark chill ran down my spine once again.

I need to get out of here.

All of a sudden, 3 men came from out of a bush. They ran towards me, shouting at me. Then it happened. One of the men grabbed on my leg and picked me up. I tried kicking him. That didn't work. I tried to scream, but something was keeping me from doing that.

I tried to get away, but the 3 men duct taped my mouth shut and tied my hands and feet together. I was thrown in the back of the truck.

When he threw me in, I twisted and broke my left arm and right leg. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep the excruciating pain from making me scream.

All of a sudden, a force smashed my head against the ground. My vision became blurry, and soon everything then turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gang's All Here

Chapter 2 Jade's POV

When I woke up, it was blurry. My eyes were trying to focus, but somehow they tried but couldn't. The room was dimly lit, and the room had an eerie feel to it. I tried to sit up, but I didn't have enough strength to do it. All I know is that I have a killer headache and I'm not alone. I looked around. The place looked very familiar. I had seen this place before, but I didn't have the strength to remember where. All of a sudden, I heard someone turn around on the other side of me. I rolled on my other side. It was Cat.

Iwhispered, "Cat. Cat. Are you up?"

Cat answered, "No, Frankie, don't eat that."

Igroaned softly. I tapped Cat's shoulder as she turned around immediately.

I asked softly, "Where are we?"

Cat replied, "I don't know. All I know is that I was walking when these guys got me. I then passed out."

All of a sudden, I heard foot steps. I turned to face where the sound was coming from. All of a sudden, things started going into focus. Now, I could see things more clearly. The room was still dimly lit, but at least I could make out mostly everything. On the right side was a kitchen with a light on, with someone staring at me. It was Beck.

"Jade. Don't be afraid."

I stared at Beck and tried to get up but I fell back down. Beck came over and helped me up.

When I stood up, I asked, "What are we doing here?"

Beck replied, "I'm figuring that out now. The gangs all here. Tori, Trina, Cat, Andre, and Robbie."

"Why is it so dim?"

"We don't know where the kidnappers went. They could still be here."

I said angrily, "What the hell, we are stuck here, and we don't even know what has happened."

Beck said, "Calm down. We need to figure out what happened, and how we escape."

Trina came from inside the kitchen, and walked out to the living room, near the door, where Beck and I sat down at.

She said, "If they find out we are gone, they could hunt us down and catch us."

Tori came from the kitchen as well. In fact, the whole group came out from the kitchen.

Tori said, "Well we need to get home somehow."

Andre replied, "What will happen if we start to get hungry? We can't starve."

I said, "Speaking of food, I'm hungry."

My stomach rumbled as the whole group groaned.

Cat asked, "What time is it?"

Robbie replied, "Lets check my PearPad."

He tapped a couple things before Andre interrupted him by saying, "8:30 pm!"

I asked, "We have to get out of here sooner or later. What's the plan?"

Tori said sternly, "We are trying everything we can Jade."

I said, "It doesn't look like it."

I smirked at Tori and said, "We need to stay quiet though."

The rest of us agreed. All of a sudden, a rumble of thunder shook the one story house. The group groaned.

"Great, now we are in a storm," said Tori.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We are in a house, we don't even know where we are, we are in a storm, we don't know why we are here in the first place, and we don't even know where the kidnappers are. Great," said Beck.

"Lets just sit down, and wait. I'm sure they couldn't be gone for long," said Tori We agreed as we sat down. - A hour had passed, and still no sign of the kidnappers. The group was sitting down on the floor, trying to comfort each other. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. Beck gave the signal to everyone to be quiet. Jade went up to the peephole and looked to see was there.

Jade suddenly whispered, "It's the kidnappers!"

"Open up the door, or we kill you and your friends."


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Make a Run For It

Chapter 3

Beck said, "Jade, don't open the door, we need to hide."

The group agreed and went into a closet. It was a tight fit, but everyone was okay.

"God, I'm squished, can someone move?" said Jade.

Trina moved, but ended up kicking Jade in the mouth with her elbow. Jade mouthed a curse word, but was soon stopped in her dead tracks. There was a sound of a door falling down and slamming onto the ground. The kidnappers had entered the house, and was in the living room.

Cat whimpered, but Jade mouthed "Shut Up" to her. The footsteps were getting closer, and then they stopped. In the dark closet, everyone gave a face of confusion. Outside, it was still raining. A rumble of thunder was heard.

The group waited for 10 minutes, listening for more footsteps, but there were none. "We can make a run for it if we can be fast enough. Want to take that chance? We need to get out of here sooner or later," said Andre.

"I say we do it. We are all hungry, we are all tired, and our parents are probably wondering where we are at," said Tori.

Jade stood up, being careful to not bump her head or anything, and opened the door a crack. She looked around. Coast was clear.

"Let's make a run for it. On 3," said Jade.

Jade held up 1 finger, then 2 fingers, then 3. She mouthed "Go" and off they went. The group dashed out of the closet, running to the living room where the door is at.

"Oh no your not. Your staying here," said one of the kidnappers all of a sudden.

The group ran back to the closet, not looking back.

They ended up running into the "Dead End" wall.

"I've got you now"

The kidnapper laughed an evil laugh.

Slowly, the group turned around to face the man. What the group saw, shocked them.

"Dad?" said Jade.


End file.
